Turbulence and Tranquility
by eleni459
Summary: 30 kisses for Dominic and Anemone. This is an ongoing project that will hopefully be updated once a month. Note that these will eventually contain spoilers from throughout the series. Individual stories will note specific episodes that may be spoiled.
1. Kiss Theme 16

Title: The Farce We All Must Play (Title inspired by a line from "Bad Blood", a part of Arthur Rimbaud's _A Season in Hell_)

Theme: #16 - invincible; unrivaled

Story Rating: T

Potential Spoilers for: Episode 37

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

He had not known it when they met, but Dominic had come to realize that Colonel Dewey Novak was a master of the public display. Specially made unmanned cameras always sat close to each reception site. The Colonel had somehow worked out a deal with the national network and their footage would be beamed into millions of households across the world. At their safe camp, a group of hired "civilians" and journalists watched the show on a closed-circuit feed. It was all a bit ostentatious and possibly more than a bit unnecessary. But when Dewey did anything, it had to be bigger than life. 

Though Dominic admired his tenacity, he certainly didn't approve of his commander's means. Who – with an honest heart, that is – could relish the environmental terrorism that the man inflicted on their poor planet. He was destroying their home and its population all to get back at an enemy none of them really understood. He realized, however, that no one really wanted to understand. Dominic knew that the people stayed glued to their televisions, mouths agape as they watched their fellow man being consumed by the Coral.

Though the people did not deny their need for vicarious violence, he knew that wasn't why they watched.

They wanted to see the girl.

Unlike Dewey, he had always known that Anemone would do anything to receive the adulation of the crowd. It didn't quite matter to her if that meant tearing to shreds a couple hundred Coralians or if that meant twirling around a ballroom with her commander. She relished them both with great fervor. And though, in her heart of hearts, she knew that she enjoyed playing the pampered princess, she seemed to take the biggest thrill from her field position.

Dominic hated to see her out there. He knew what it took to get her battle ready. He knew that it was eating her up inside. At the same time, he couldn't help but notice the amount of skill that went into each kill. He was aware of the amount of time it had taken her to sync up with theEND. He couldn't have imagined the kind of harmony that they would one-day share. They moved as if they were one being as they dodged past the enemy before ripping it in two or blasting it away with lasers. There was no real pattern to the madness. Instead, the beauty of it all depended on the interplay between the boldly colored Coralians and the eventual petal-like spray of their blood. It was a kind of bizarre ballet: disgusting yet skillful and divine.

No one, he knew, could touch her during those moments in battle. Anyone else would have crumpled under the pressure and exposed Dewey's game for what it was. Anemone was better than that. She had transcended their understanding and had formed a new one with theEND. The people loved her with good reason.

But he knew that it was all an illusion. Sure, there was a bit of truth to the game but it only existed to their mask reality.

At the end of each of these displays, Anemone and her fleet of KLFs would be trotted out so that they could see their adoring public. The KLF pilots remained in their vessels. After all, no one cared to know them. Anemone, however, would climb out of theEND and pose proudly before it. Anyone close to her would have been able to detect the sweat glistening on her forehead or the spots of blood that had splashed onto her as she exited her machine. The crowd could never see that. They could only see their pristine warrior princess. Dominic knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. All she wanted was their applause. Though he knew that he shouldn't, he forgave her for those petty shows of pride. She was, after all, only human.

After each of these displays she would always be giddy and difficult to control. "Did you see me?" she asked. "Wasn't I great?"

"Of course you were."

"You don't sound happy for me. What's your problem?"

"I am. I'm just…I'm just worried about what we're doing. Do you think all of this is a good idea?"

Anemone would just smile. Casually, she would strut toward Dominic. Still in her stained flying suit, she would lean into his face. At first, she would always look a bit puzzled. But a smile would soon caress her features and she would lean in and place a faint and slightly sweat kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry. Dewey knows what he's doing."

"I suppose so." He would always say this. It just never sounded like the truth.


	2. Kiss Theme 23

Title: Sweetness

Theme: #23 – candy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

AN: Anemone's proclivity towards sweet things is barely present in the anime but it is played up quite often in the manga. I thought that aspect of her fit in well with the Anemone we all know and love and I so decided to use it as a catalyst for this ficlet. The stories are still basically based off of anime canon.

* * *

"So I see you're back?" 

"Yes."

Dominic felt himself wilting under her gaze. Of course, Anemone had every right to be angry. It wasn't every day that a young officer mistook his Colonel's greatest weapon as a trespassing teenager and tried to have her removed from the premises. Even more rare were the days on which said young officer discovers that taking care of that teenager is his new responsibility.

Dominic had cringed and trembled at the notion but took to his calling with a certain amount of conscientiousness. He grilled the attendants who dealt with Anemone on a regular basis about her habits and quirks. For a few hours, he ran around town looking for a few things that might win her over and encourage her to forget about their little misunderstanding. He, however, could only find one thing that would seemingly fill her particular need. He just hoped it was enough.

"Are you just going to stand there," she sniped. "I have to prepare for another round of trials!"

"Of course, but I…I wanted to try to make it up to you, and," he said as fiddled with the bag behind his back, "so…here!"

Dominic thrust the bag forward. "What is it?" she asked, her voice only registering a bit of interest.

"It's full of chocolate candies."

He had never seen a body move so fast. In a flash, Anemone dashed in front of him, her hands steadied directly below the sack. Dominic let it fall into her hands and she pulled it in close to her chest. Carefully, she reached inside and pulled out a brightly colored piece of foil. With just one hand and her teeth, she ripped into the cover and popped the diamond-shaped piece of chocolate into her mouth. She smiled as she savored it. It seemed so strange to him that someone would have such a strong reaction to chocolate. It couldn't be that good, could it?

"Is it to your satisfaction?"

She nodded feverishly. She stood on her toes and, leaning in, kissed him on the nose. "It's awesome!"

"So all is forgiven?"

"Sure." At least that's what he believed she said as she had already slipped another into her mouth.

"Good." Dominic stood a moment, smiling as she plopped down onto her bed. _See_, he chided himself, _she isn't that hard to get a handle on. All she needs is a little bit of understanding and a few treats_. He swallowed his satisfaction and waited for her to inform him as to what they needed to do to prepare her for the scientists. She, however, chose to suck on another bit of chocolate. Confused, he quietly paced around her bed in the hopes that she would notice him and remember what she had to do. She didn't budge.

"Aren't we supposed to get prepare you for something, Anemone?" he finally asked, exasperated.

As if bursting out of a daze, Anemone bolted upright and began to search underneath her pillow. She pulled out a tattered piece of paper and handed it over to Dominic. "All you need to know should be on that thing."

A quick look at the document revealed it to be a requirement checklist. "I'm just going to read these off and you'll say if you meet this requirements or not."

"Sure," she answered as she wiped a drop of chocolate from her lip.

"Fine. 'Well rested?'"

"Check!"

"Good. 'Meets the cleanliness requirement for all the will touch Novak Foundation equipment?'"

"Check!"

"Great. 'Has been able to safely refrain from injecting…the drug'…whatever that is'?"

"Check! Six days," she added as she reached into the bag, "is a new record for me."

"Okay. 'Has refrained from ingesting any natural mood elevators or…stimulants'?"

Anemone sat still, a piece of chocolate poised between her teeth. "Aren't there things like that in chocolate?"

"Yeah, that's not a check." Dominic stared at her as she shrugged and proceeded to eat that last bit of chocolate. "Did you know about this particular requirement?"

"Sure! I've read over that thing dozens of times."

"Then why did you allow me to give those to you?"

"Well…I missed the sugar. I tend to think that it keeps me sane and happy. They say that it decreases my attention span, increases my heart rate, and leaves my too irritable to do my exercises. But who knows for sure, right?"

Dominic was frustrated. He couldn't deny it. But this was his first day on a new job and he had just won her over. He couldn't ruin that already. So, he just sighed and asked, "Should I tell them that you won't be able to make it?"

"Would you? That would be super!" She leapt from the bed and ran to his side. She slipped her arm across his shoulder and said, "You know, I thought you were a real downer when we first met but I think that I'm really getting to see the real you here. I think we're going to make a great team."

"You think?" he asked, slightly haggard.

"Absolutely." She turned and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "No go tell those scientists what's what."

"Sure." Dominic left her room as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure if he was blushing but he couldn't let her see him if he was. Yes, he realized, he had won her over. But despite her flaws, she had one him over in a completely different way.

Casually, he swiped his hand across his cheek and felt something sticky. He looked at his hand and noticed the tell-tell signs of melted chocolate. "So I'm marked already?" he asked, laughing.


	3. Kiss Theme 02

Title: Defiant and Defied

Theme: #02 – news, letter

Story Rating: Hard T (Warnings: Anemone under the use of her drug and some bad language)

Potential Spoilers: Episode 45

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

It was over. She couldn't convince herself otherwise anymore.

The girls had taken a special kind of glee in informing her of Dominic's defection. They told her – smiling the entire time – of how he hadn't had the courage to tell her himself and, before heading toward the doorway, left a syringe on her bed. They didn't leave, though. She could still feel them on the fringes as she contemplated what she would do next.

Whatever that was.

Since they had offered it, she used the syringe. Dominic would have lectured her for using the drug for a purely recreational purpose. _But Dominic isn't here anymore_ she thought, shoving the needle inside the receptor. In her more lucid moments, she would have marveled at how, regardless of her tolerance or its dosage, fast acting the drug always was. Now, she just let the high wash over her, causing her to laugh so hard that she cried. Before long, the room seemed to be washed in those tears. She would have been happy to drown under their wake. But there was a disturbance in her fantasy. _They _were talking. She could hear them mocking her through the haze. "Crazy…lazy…buzzing bees. GET THE HELL OUT! You're not welcome anymore," she said, her voice slightly slurred.

"Now, now Anemone. You know we can't do that," purred the blonde girl. As they approached her bed, she marveled at how they stayed perfectly in step. The members of the Ageha Squad had little identity of their own. They, however, were perfectly happy with that. Would she have been as a happy in the same situation? "You know that Colonel Dewey would like us to sit with you until you come back down. We have to make sure that you don't hurt yourself. After all, where would we all be without you?"

It was a lie. At the very least, it was a partial lie. They were taking too much joy in her misery. They had always hated her. She knew that they always believed her to be some archaic failure. Her existence was the only wedge between themselves and Dewey. After all, they were the real muscle behind this operation. "Fine," she said. "But shut up! I can't listen to your twittering anymore."

"Sure." They smiled as they slunk back towards the doorway. They seemed to believe that they had won…whatever that meant. With her current winning streak, they had just enough information to make her look bad in front of her superiors. But she still had some clout. She was the only one who could pilot theEND. Regardless of her frame of mind, they still needed her.

It didn't matter anymore. The only person who had supported her unconditionally had finally lost faith in her. What more did she have to live for except her final defeat?

Like nearly every other time she took her drug outside of her piloting theEND, she felt the light inside the room grow brighter and burn her eyes. She shut them and asked, "Why did you leave me?"

"It was my time."

The voice was so familiar. Could it really be Dominic? Eyes still closed, she reached out and felt something solid. The texture of his clothes reminded her so much of Dominic. Maybe it was him? "Why are you here now?" she asked, frenzied. "And what does that mean?"

"You'll know soon enough," the Dominic-like voice told her.

"I don't know how long I have. I need to know NOW!"

"I can't. Just let me hold you."

She opened her arms and felt a set of arms engulf her. The body was warm and smelled vaguely of a man. "I miss you. I mean…I…I never told you and I treated you so horribly but I need you." She nuzzled his neck and quietly kissed him.

That was when she knew something was wrong. Her cheeks stung upon meeting the rough stubble on the man's cheeks. She had no idea if or how often Dominic shaved. She did know that she never seen him in an unshaven state. She opened her eyes and instead of seeing Dominic, she noticed an unnamed ensign from Dewey's former guard. His voice squeaked out a stuttered apology and she realized that his voice was nothing like Dominic's. "Was it all a hallucination?" she mumbled.

Soon, the sharp laughter of the Ageha squad filled the room and she pulled back from the man. For his part, he blushed and ran from the room, pushing one of the hysterical squad girls to the floor. She was laughing so hard she barely noticed.

"Fuckers!" she screamed. She gathered up her pillows and began tossing them toward the doorway. The girls, for the most part, dodged the fluffy projectiles and scampered off down the hallway. It didn't matter to her. She re-gathered her pillows and followed them. "Fuckers! I'll see all of you pay for this. You're nothing but a bunch of simpering idiots. Just you wait until Dewey doesn't love you anymore and he allows someone else to screw with you. Just you wait!!!"

And though she was still livid, she realized that she was once again alone. She picked up all of her pillows and took them back to her room. As she rearranged her bed, she realized that they had finally and thoroughly won. She had no one left in her corner to urge her on to her own victory.

Dejected, she gathered up Gulliver from his bed and rocked him as she paced her room. She was still slightly buzzed and agitated but she had nowhere to release this energy.

All she had left was to wait until her final mission. It wasn't the life she wanted. But it was the only one she was suited for now.


	4. Kiss Theme 04

Title: A World Together/Apart

Theme: #04 – our distance and that person

Story Rating: K+

Potential Spoilers: 43

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

He had taught her to dance. 

As members of the nobility and military elite tossed her around the ballroom, Anemone wished that Dominic could have come with her. Despite their tiff, he wouldn't have hesitated to pry her away from the lead-footed dignitaries. His job, after all, was to make her life as pleasant as possible. Any altercation that came from this would merely be a portion of his duties.

"Are you happy tonight?" asked the blond man who had taken her hand.

"Sure," she mumbled, distant.

"Are you certain?"

She looked up into his dark, worried eyes and, for a moment, saw a glimmer of Dominic. Her mind flashed back to that day in her room. "I certainly am," she said, smiling –

* * *

"Teach me, Dominic!"

"I don't quite have the time. Surely, you have someone else who can help you?"

"I have no one else. You KNOW that." Her voice sounded gruff and strained. Her eyes began to tear up. If this display wouldn't turn him toward her will, she didn't know what she would do.

Dominic sighed. He fished out his pocket watch and, glancing at it, announced, "I have ten minutes. I'll see what I can do."

Anemone wiped mildly at her eyes. The tears had dried within seconds of forming. She just couldn't let him realize that. "What will we do?" she asked as she cheerfully jumped from her bed.

"Something simple." He offered her a slight bow and held out his right hand. "Your hand, milady."

"Certainly." Anemone giggled as she placed her hand in his. _Be nice and sweet_, she thought. _Give him something to make him think that it's worth is trouble_. But the moment he put his hand in the middle of her back, she shuddered and wiggled out of his grasp. "What the hell was that?"

"It's where I put my hand," explained Dominic. "That's how the dance works."

"All right." Anemone offered him her hand. "What kind of pervert taught you to feel someone up like that?"

"None of your concern…and she wasn't a pervert, regardless of what you think."

"I said 'all right'. Jeeze!" She would have gone on like that had she not noticed the angry glint in his eye. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "What do we do next?"

"Let me lead. You'll get the hang of it quickly."

And so she did. Though she tried to take his lead, she soon became annoyed. "We're just moving in a circle," she sulked.

"Technically, we're moving in a square. And don't stomp around like that. Just let your foot glide."

"If you insist." She took a cautious step forward, making sure to not to repeat the steps she had made before. But Dominic moved too fast, and Anemone lost her footing and slipped to the floor. "What was that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. And didn't mean to leave you behind."

"This is too hard!" she screamed. "I don't want to do it anymore."

"No, no! You've pulled me away from my duties. I won't let you quit so easily." Dominic stood before her, his right hand extended in her direction. "Let's try again."

Anemone stared at him a moment. Was _this _really Dominic? He was forceful and in control. He had never spoken to her in such a way before. She almost liked it. "If you insist," she said as she latched onto his hand. "But be careful this time. If I'm too bruised, Dewey will ruin you."

"Understood." They started again. This time, Anemone kept her eyes to the ground, careful to notice where his feet were going. He wasn't going to take her by surprise again. After a minute, she realized that she had become accustomed to the movement. She looked up at him and asked, "Am I doing okay?"

"You're a pro." His eyes darted to a clock on the wall. "And I'm going to be late."

"You can't stop now! I'm just beginning to have fun!"

"It can't be helped." They stopped in the spot in which they began. Dominic pulled away from her but still kept his hand extended. "May I take your hand?"

Anemone shrugged and gave it to him. Before she could stop him, he had taken it to his lips and planted a small kiss on it. "Pervert!" she hissed. "What was that for?"

"It's what one does in polite society once the dance is done. I didn't mean any harm."

"Oh…okay." She didn't want to press him any further. After all, she might have to admit that she liked it, if only slightly. "You can go now," she said. "If you tell them what kept you so long, tell them it was me. No one's going to do anything to you if you tell them it was Dewey's princess who kept you so long."

"I'll be sure to that." Dominic tipped his hat to her and said, "Goodnight, dancing partner."

"Goodnight." She waited until he left to rush to the mirror. Just as she expected, her face had flushed a fresh pink. She merely sulked and slipped to the floor. "Stupid boy," she murmured. "Stupid for doing this to me." –

* * *

Anemone phased back into reality as their dance was ending. Though she had dream walked through their dance, the look on her partner's face said that she had been a graceful dancer. He leaned in for a kiss. Horrified, Anemone did only what was natural: she placed her hand in front of his face. "I was taught that this was what we did in this sort of situation."

He smiled and offered a half-hearted laugh. "Of course," he said before kissing her hand. "Did you enjoy it as much as I did, Anemone?"

"Of course," she said, smiling. She couldn't let on that she hadn't been there with him during the dance. She couldn't let on that his kiss had left her cold.


	5. Kiss Theme 06

Title: Falling Further Faster

Possible Episode 13 Spoilers

Theme: #06 – The Space Between Dream and Reality

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

AN: Sorry for the story being so late. I've been quite busy for the last month but I can hopefully pick up the pace in the coming weeks.

* * *

The world dropped dead.

It was all quite sudden, really. At one moment, she was still securely latched into theEND, twisting and curling to try and pry herself out. The pain clawed at the back of her neck and tickled every nerve in her head. It taunted her and all Anemone could think was _If only I can get out…if I get out, I'll be free of it all_. And then there was Dominic, poor naïve Dominic, trying to do whatever he could to ease the pain. But as he talked, she could feel the pain rise up inside and, at the moment she wanted to snap at him, she began to feel nothing.

Anemone opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer in the old environment. No more theEND. No more Dominic. No more Nirvash and its crew. Instead, she sat in the white sand, alone. Carefully, she stood up on wobbling legs and began to walk around. There was nothing but sand dunes for as far as the eye could see. The sky above her shined a pale, creamy pink. She couldn't help but notice that there was no Sun or no clouds in that sky. The air around her was neither cool nor hot. It was, at best a neutral world.

"Dominic?" she asked, soft and unsure. Nothing replied – not even her echo. "Dominic?" she asked again, louder. Again, no one replied. "Dominic!" she screamed. "Dominic, where are you? I want to go back to the ship! It's over, it's gone, and I can't stay here anymore! I can't be alone like this!"

Still, there was no reply.

"I…I can't do this." She started to walk forward. The sand gave way with every step, sending her slipping and sliding through the terrain. But she kept moving toward the hill in the distance. "I know that I've been bad," she said, "and maybe I can help that – maybe I can't. But I know that you've always been there for me. Please! Dominic, please. I'm so sorry, but please come back."

Anemone wasn't surprised when no one replied. She couldn't worry about that now. She continued her trek as she mumbled frantic apologies to the air. She barely noticed that the wind had begun to pick up. Sand grains flied past her and lightly smacked against her body. Her slick flight suit kept it from leading any sort of impact on her. So even when it began to burn eyes, she could pretend that it was just a minor draft that would pass through.

By time she made it to the hill, the wind had become unbearable. Hunched toward the ground, Anemone trudged up the hill until she felt the sand completely give beneath her. She fell forward and, braced only on her hands, looked over the tip of the hill. Her mouth fell open as, in the distance, she watched the wave of sand rush up and over toward her. Her mind raced and before she ducked her head for cover, the only thing she thought to do was the scream one thing: "Dominic!"

She heard the sand crash down, but she didn't feel it do so. And suddenly, she felt as if she were being held. She didn't dare look to see what it was, but, for the moment at least, she decided to have faith in the force above her. As if it knew that she had her doubts, she could hear a soft, distinctive murmur resonating from above her. And, oddly, she felt a strange, soft pressure quickly press against the back of her head. Had she not known better, she would have sworn that it felt like a kiss.

Before she knew it, the sand storm had ended. She felt the force release her. But when she turned over and looked up, she realized that nothing was there. "Who are you…and where are you?" she asked. But she couldn't wait around for an answer. As soon as she asked, she felt the pain surge back through her and, as before, the world dropped dead.

When she came through, Anemone knew that she was once again far from where she had been left. The cold, sterile white walls reminded her of the sick bay on the ship. And, as if something was reading her mind, one of the doctors strolled into her the room. "Ah," he said, nonchalant, "I see that you're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Just over two days. You're lucky to be alive," he said. "The Coralian really did a number on you and the impact from the later skirmish would have finished you off. You're lucky that Lieutenant Sorel was with you. Dewey sure picked the right one to be your keeper."

"Oh," she said softly. "Well, I suppose you're right."

Anemone played nice while the doctor went about his business. But the moment he left, she turned around and buried her face into the pillow. "If I'm so lucky," she whispered, "then why am I always so alone?"


	6. Kiss Theme 27

Title: Better Than Surrender

Potential Episode 48 and 49 Spoilers

Theme #27 - Overflow

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

The dried salt trails that stained her face had so many meanings on this day, most of them dreadful. The world, Dewey had once told her, had an inclination to shift just when you least expected it to do so. She hadn't known the real truth of it until this day. Why did it have to shift his way!

Anemone stared at the metal husk that had once been theEND. Like Dominic and Gulliver, it had been by her side during this whole ordeal. Unlike them, it had felt every barb and strike that she had experienced. It was her pain twin and the only one who truly knew her despair. They had evolved together and she had believed that they would see the new world together as well. That was not to be. She stared at the cost of its sacrifice and the tears swelled in her eyes and nearly began to fall again. "Why?" she asked hoarsely.

"I don't think we'll ever really know."

It was Dominic. She felt his hand clamp down upon her shoulder and, as if out of instinct, nuzzled it with her cheek. _He could not know all of it_, she thought, _but that's good for him. One of us should remain pure_.

"Do you know what is next?" she asked.

"I don't know." She thought he sounded hesitant.

"Then what do you suppose will happen?"

"It won't be good."

She couldn't disagree. Though she had tried to keep them at bay, the tears began to flow again. She turned and fell into his arms, bringing them both down to their knees. She rammed her mouth against his own and stayed there – pressed and barely breathing – until neither could maintain the hold. "I can't see the end of this," she muttered, "and I can't let you go."

"We promised to see this to the end," he said, his voice tight, "and I won't pull back on it now!"

And so, slowly and with much pain, they stood. With their hands entwined, they stared ahead. They knew that he was coming. They knew that whatever he had planned for this world would leave his two failures dead. But now, they knew, was not the time to lie down and let it happen with their heads in the hands and tears overflowing. If need be, their love and devotion would be their last act of defiance.


	7. Kiss Theme 01

Title: Maybe Yes, Maybe No

Theme: 1 – Look over here

Story Rating: K+

Spoilers: Allusions to Dominic's trip to Bellforest in Episode 29

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

"I hear that you're leaving me."

Dominic could only stand and stare, suddenly struck dumbfounded. Anemone had never been one for warm hellos. So, when we walked into her room to find her draped across her bed with an emery board in hand, he was expecting the same kind of nonexistent welcome. She didn't even bother to look up as she uttered her phrase. Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed her hoarse mumbling. He knew that she was waiting for a response. All he could think, though, was "Who told her?" "Well, Lieutenant Dewey is sending me off on a little fact finding mission. But I'll only be gone for a few weeks. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Her attention didn't stray from her task. "If that's all it is, why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

"Well, I…I don't know." In his mind, Dominic could envision the mayhem if he had told her: a smack to his face, a kick or two to his shins, and a final bloody bite to his arm. He knew what Anemone was capable of doing. He just couldn't let her know that. "You have so many people looking after you anyway. Maybe I kind of assumed that you wouldn't notice."

"Whatever," she said as her eyes rolled. She flipped onto her back, careful to keep one arm draped across her eyes. "They're all a bunch of incompetent idiots who rely too much on their 'science' to control me. Yeah, I'd _never_ notice if you left because they take such _good_ care of me."

"What does that mean?"

"Does it matter?" She glanced up at him, eyes red and glassy. "I don't like change. I need time to adjust to these things. I kind of understand that you have other duties. If you have to do this again, _tell me_!"

"Fine!" Though he knew better, he couldn't quite suppress the smile that threatened to take over his face. As cold as her words seemed, he didn't detect the tell-tell signs of rage or frustration. Had he really underestimated Anemone? "You know, I didn't think you'd react this way. I thought that this would be much more difficult."

"It could be. Don't press your luck!"

"I don't intend to…anymore." Still, the smile attempted to emerge. He knew that she had never been one to accept sudden outbursts of emotion from anyone except for herself. He had already moved into uncharted territory with Anemone. He couldn't test her anymore.

Yet, as he neared her door, he heard her yell, "Hey! Look over here."

He spun around to see that Anemone was now inches from him. "How did you…?"

"Shhh!" She pressed her fingers to her lips and then slapped their slightly wet surfaces against his forehead. "Consider that your good luck charm. Now go off and come back alive," she sneered. "You've got a job to do."

"If you insist."

She nodded tersely and turned to walk back to her bed. "You're so inattentive," she said with a sigh. "You didn't even hear me sneak up on you."

"Perhaps, then, you have a few things to teach me."

"Whatever. Now go off! You have to hurry back because Gulliver refuses to let anyone except you bathe him. You wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?"

"Of course not." By now, he couldn't keep the smile back. It was just was well. By the time it had broken out, she had already returned to her bed, emery board in hand.

As he left her room, Dominic realized that he had probably misread her intentions. After all, she didn't try to stop him from leaving. She didn't go behind his back to get him reassigned. As soon as she had returned to her bed, it appeared as if she no longer cared about what had happened. The old Anemone would have reacted more rashly, but at least she would have reacted past the initial confrontation. She was changing. He wasn't sure he liked it.

"Out of sight, out of mind," he murmured as he closed the door.


	8. Kiss Theme 28

Title: Daily Rituals

Theme: #28 - Wada Calcium CD3

Rating: K+

Pre-series. No Spoilers.

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

Note: Artistic license when it came to the pills. I googled the prompt but I'm still not exactly sure what the real things are exactly like.

* * *

"Please stay put. This will just take a minute!"

As with any other occasion, she didn't listen. Anemone bolted from her bed and made a quick dash around the room. Her eyes scanned each and every crevice for a place to hide, her body vibrating from the tension. Dominic could only smirk. Her room was mostly bare. Unless she wanted to hide beneath Gulliver, she had nowhere to turn.

"This isn't fair!" Her legs seemed to give way beneath her and she slid to the ground in a pink puddle. "Why, why, why," she screeched, pounding her fists against the floor.

"I don't understand what's so unfair about this," said Dominic as he walked forward. "I'm just here to give you your calcium pill."

"They're disgusting and icky…like chalk. Besides, I have to take millions of pills just like these every day. How many pills do you take a day, Dominic?"

"I…um…well, I take none. But I'm not like you."

"Really?" she sneered. "What makes you so special?"

"I didn't mean it that way. You're certainly more important than I am. Everyone depends on you. You _have _to be strong. And that's what makes us different. Nothing rides on my shoulders. You need to be healthy enough to carry on."

She stared at him a moment, her eyes narrowed down to sleek purple slits. Suddenly, she shrugged and shot her hand out in front of her. "If you insist," she said softly.

"Thank you for being reasonable," he said with a sigh. He dropped the pill into her hand and watched as she immediately popped it into her mouth. But any relief he felt vanished as he watched her swish the pill between her teeth. "No, Anemone! You shouldn't…"

But it was too late. The pill snapped in two. With a sour look, she swallowed. Casually, she rose to her feet and, with hand extended, said, "Come here, Dominic. I've got something to give you."

Had Dominic been prepared, he would have run. But he stood there, stunned as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. After a sharp tug, he found that they were soon eye to eye. She pressed her lips to his, mouth slightly open. He barely noticed when the small pill fragment slipped onto his tongue. But once he detected its acrid presence, he couldn't forget it. Anemone pulled away. He knew that she was watching him struggle with the disgusting little thing. But he couldn't let her see how much he hated it. He mustered up all his defenses and swallowed it without a show.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's…it's a bit bitter."

"Remember that next time, ok."

With a straight face, she turned on her heels and skipped back to her bed. As she slipped onto its sleek surface, Dominic couldn't help but notice her smile. Wide and bright, it seemed to light up her whole face. It seemed to say that she had won. Dominic didn't bother to argue with it. He had to go. _Surely_ he thought _there must be something to get rid of this taste!_


	9. Kiss Theme 21

Title: No Girl So Sweet

Theme: #21 – violence; plunder/pillage; extortion

Rating: Hard T

No Spoilers

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

The title comes from a PJ Harvey song of the same name.

* * *

During certain moments, Anemone wondered what it would be like to kiss Dominic. She liked to think that they would look longingly into each other's eyes and sigh, just happy to be the other's presence. And then shyly she believed that they would lean in and their lips would just barely bush together. Though it was chaste, the thought of this kiss was enough to make her shiver in anticipation.

These thoughts were for when she was calm. These thoughts were for when the drug was safely out of her system and her body wasn't racked with pain.

These moments were rare.

Still, even when her mind was not her own, Anemone still wondered what it was like to kiss him. There just wasn't anything chaste about it.

She believed that Dominic had always underestimated her strength. She knew that this would make it easier for her to pounce him and send his body crashing to the floor. Carefully, she planned to tie his wrists together with a ripped piece of bed sheet. She knew that he would struggle. But he was no match for her. No one was when she was under the drug's influence.

In her mind, she saw herself sitting across his lap and smiling down on her captive. Slowly, she leaned in and planted the kiss on his lips. This kiss lacked all the sweetness of the other dream kiss. This one was all open mouth, tongue, and teeth. When she turned away from him, she drank in his shocked expression.

In each version of this fantasy, he had cut his lip in the fall. She imagined herself running the tip of her tongue across her lip, hoping to catch the bit of him that had dripped out. "Yours is much different than mine," she believed she would say. Blood, she thought, would taste different from person to person. Just after this, she saw the soldiers crashing into her room and tearing her away from Dominic. She knew that this kind of act would get her into trouble. It was worth it.

But it was all a fantasy. Her better half couldn't imagine doing something so terrible. And, after all, it wasn't _her_ dream to dominate him. Her drugged half believed that he suspected her of such deception. He must, she thought, have some sort of secret that would counter her advances. Anemone knew that she would never have the chance to take him over. Still, she did her best to maintain her calm just after her injections. She didn't want Dominic to believe that she was capable of such a dastardly thing.

His surprise would make it all the more sweet if she ever had the chance.


	10. Kiss Theme 26

Title: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Theme: #26 - if only I could make you mine

Rating: K+

No Spoiler

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

He was almost always with her, but she knew that it wasn't really of his own will. Dewey had placed Dominic there. That was where his loyalties could be found. She had heard that Dewey was something of a savior for Dominic. She could understand his admiration. And she couldn't help but notice the serious yet admirable he always took when discussing their commander. He always said things like "Dewey faced down this and so can" or "We have to do our best to please Dewey." _Perhaps_, she thought, _but that's not all there is to life_.

She often felt as if she should ask Dewey to put Dominic under her sole command. Usually, he only acted as if their relationship was solely dictated by his being assigned to her. She wanted him as something else, something like a confidante. She would show him that there was more to life than just work and orders. She would make him slow down, enjoy some well-cooked food, watch a few moments of television of the set that she had smuggled in from the outside, and then laze around as they discussed their day. They would still work. After all, neither of them could let Dewey down. But she would still have him be her courtier – at her beck and call and always ready to kiss her royal hand. She knew that they could be separated by situation but still be close. She just needed a chance to show him.

She knew that there was no way that it would happen. But she always believed that she could dream that it were so.

* * *

She was almost always with him, but he knew that her mind was somewhere else. And he knew what her mind dwelled on: Dewey. He was something of savior to Anemone. He knew that much. She was always a bit sullen when he was away. When he would come back, she would rush to his side and speak of nearly nothing else for his entire visit. But he didn't quite know why she always talked about him as if she were enraptured. "Oh, Dewey is amazing and can do anything," she would say. _Perhaps_, he thought, _but that can't be all there is to life_.

He often felt as if he should take her away from the complex. She needed to know that there was more to life than their commander. She needed to know that life could be pleasant without the pomp and circumstance of the military. He wanted to take her one those small rustic towns that one usually only reads about in novels. They could drink in the fresh, clean air as they strolled through the markets before settling in at an inn for a well-cooked meal. Sure, they would eventually have to go back to reality. After all, they couldn't let down Dewey. But he wanted her to know what real life could be. If she chose to reward him with a well-placed kiss on the cheek, he was perfectly fine with it. He wanted to show her that life could be more than what Dewey had to offer. He just needed a chance to show her.

He knew that it would never happen. But it was still a fantasy that he liked to visit.


	11. Kiss Theme 03

Title: Leap of Faith

Theme: #03 – Jolt

Rating: K+

Spoilers for EP 48

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

Certain steps could only be taken at the juncture of fate and choice. Anemone would sometimes hear the crew members say something like this when they found themselves in difficult situations. In a way, it made sense. Sometimes you may appear to be going along a certain path but an unexpected event may force you to make a choice that you would not have otherwise taken. It wasn't a good or bad kind of reality. It was merely a fact a life.

Trouble was, Anemone couldn't see this applying to herself. She had been ripped away from her own path long ago. Now, she had no choice but to follow another's plan to the end. At one point in time, she might have had the will to fight it. But once _he _had left, she found that she was ready to face annihilation without a fight. Choices were easier to make when you had no other options.

But then she had to catch a glimpse of him as he tumbled toward the sea.

Despite it all, her first inclination was to call him an idiot. He had to have known that any sort of "rescue" mission would be a long shot. Why would he do such a thing now that it was too late? Yet as she watched he and Gulliver cling to what appeared to be a reflection board, something twinged deep inside her. As she continued to watch him fall and scream her name, the pain continued to grow. At the same time, the twinge was accompanied by a feeling that almost seemed like hope. _Maybe_, she thought, _maybe he can do it. Maybe he'll gain his composure, hop up on that board, and come to me_.

Just as quickly as the hope began to build, it shattered. The "Vascud Crisis" released. She had forgotten that it had even been activated. Soon, the waves rose up and took Dominic in their fold. And though they soon released him, the sight of his unconscious body left her momentarily numb. Then the pain came back, zipping through her body until every inch of her ached from the realization of what might have been. At the moment of crisis, she cried out the only word that made sense: Dominic.

And then she knew what to do. TheEND did as well, as it forced open the hatch and allowed Anemone to leave. As she fell, wind and water rushing up and slapping her in the face, she realized some of what Dominic must have felt as he fell: terror, a bit of stupidity, and, strangely, optimism. You have to believe in what you're doing if you're going to take such a drastic step. For the first time in a long while, she believed. She believed in the two of them with all of her heart.

When they finally grasped hands, she knew that it was worth it. Slowly they worked against the wind until they were wrapped in each other's arms. Instinctively, she nuzzled against his neck and left the faintest of kisses just south of his ear. She knew that there would be time for greater displays of affection later. Now, she just needed to know that he was real, that he was alive, and that he was hers.

Looking back on it later, she found that she understood what the crew members had been talking about so long ago. It wasn't necessarily a reasonable kind of philosophy, bit it was an easy one to follow. All it took was the sense to listen to the message from inside and the courage to take a leap into the wilderness.


	12. Kiss Theme 08

Title: Sprint

Theme: #08 – Our Own World

Story Rating: T

A Post Series Story - but not terribly spoiler-ish

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

She ran hard but graceful as her feet deftly skipped over rocks and exposed tree limbs. It wasn't easy for her to see through the night's fog and forest but something deep inside her always knew which path to take. Perhaps it was part of Dewey's meddling – or a gift, as he would call it? She didn't want to think about. He was two years gone already. Though he had left his mark, there was nothing else her could do to or with her.

She soon heard the footsteps echo out from behind her. She sped up, bolting ahead at a pace that kept her panting. Just ahead, she could see the trees begin to part. The full moon light peeked in between the branches and enticed her forward. But though she had sped up, she could still hear the footsteps gaining on her. So she pushed herself to the limit. She wouldn't lose. Not this time.

She soon broke through the tree barrier and into the verdant field. For just a moment, she stopped and took a deep, clear breath. And, for the first time since the beginning of the Second Summer of Love began, she realized just how much the elements of life had changed. Even the air was cleaner than it had seemed before. She would have stayed in that spot forever had she been allowed to do so.

But a hand soon grabbed onto her arm and pulled her tired body to its own. On instinct, she turned toward the pressure and opened her mouth. His mouth quietly slipped onto hers and met tongue, teeth, and sweat. In that moment, they were entwined and ferocious, battling in the pursuit of pleasure. But just as soon as it began, it ended and they broke away from each other and struggled a moment to catch their breaths. But even then, as they stood hunched and tired, they both couldn't help but smile.

Still panting, she could just hear him say, "So I guess you won this time, Anemone?" She nodded. "Was it worth all of _this_ just to see it first?"

"Of course! Besides, they'll be plenty of things to discover about this place in due time," she said, slightly hoarse. "After all, it is ours. We paid for it fair and square." She raised her hands above her and spun around a moment before tumbling into his arms. "After belonging to everyone else for so long, I think it's time that we carved out a little place of it for ourselves."

He nodded and placed his head against hers. Together, they stood in their field and reveled in the crisp night air.


	13. Kiss Theme 25

Title: The Violence in the System

Theme: #25 - Fence

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

She was uncertain. Then again, she almost always was. Dewey had once told her that the only certain thing in life was the ever-expanding abyss and that every living creature was heading toward it. And nothing in life seemed to prove him wrong.

And yet _he _seemed to want to prove it wrong. There wasn't a day that passed that didn't involve Dominic in some small way. He was always there – a helpful shadow that couldn't help but occupy himself in her every action.

In a way, his presence was comforting. It was nice to not have to worry about the small daily routines – as if she had ever done so on her own anyway. And he did provide a bit of warm companionship. He left the room warmer than it had been before. At the same time, she couldn't bare to be around him. She couldn't help but sense an ulterior motive behind his every move. What was he trying to prove? Did he control her? Was he a better master than their commander? Her mind would run livid as it flashed through his imagined reasons. And he eventually bore the scars of that rage. His arms were often dotted with teeth marks and bloody kisses.

She occasionally regretted it. After all, he never really knew why she lashed out. But she never apologized because she could never shake the feeling that he did deserve it. But she could never be sure. Instead, a few days after an incident, she would laugh in his direction and blow him a kiss. She knew she had to be nice to keep him around. He could never vindicate himself if she pushed him too far away.

She would never know the truth without him.


	14. Kiss Theme 18

Title: Sweet Surprises

Theme: #18 – "Say Ah…"

Though this is pre-series, it assumes manga canon knowledge, particularly ch. 17

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

* * *

It wasn't right to sneak around like this. Dominic knew it; he just didn't care. They had been guarding her more closely. Someone must have told on them. He had noticed they he was suddenly assigned more duties than before. It was more than he had expected them to give him at that age. But if it kept him out of her hair, it was supposedly all worth it.

But he had something to give her. He had searched through dozens of books and practiced for at least two weeks. He had hoped that it turned out all right. But only she would know for sure.

So he crept down the hallway, ducking into abandoned corridors at the slightest of sounds. He carefully held his fox to his chest. He couldn't chance dropping now. He patiently watched her door, waiting for the guard to duck around the opposite corner. He knew that the guard would be taking a break and that it would take at least a minute for the next one to appear. It was just enough time for him to make his move. As the guard drifted to the side, Dominic bolted from his hiding place, swiped the keycard through the reader, and slipped inside.

When it came to Anemone, he knew to expect the unexpected. But when he heard her voice sing out "Hello Dominic", he jumped. He looked over to see her twirling on the other side of the room. Her bare toes deftly rose and fell, letting her glide with little difficulty to him. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said in a singsong cadence. "The doctor said you weren't coming back."

"I didn't expect to see you up and about," said Dominic.

"Oh, I'm fine now. All the surgeries were a 'complete success' and they want me to move around as much as possible…just not outside my room." Her eyes shifted down toward the box and instantly widened. "I see you have a present. More flowers…because the doctor did not like the flowers. I liked them but he said they were 'of the outside world' and were no good for me, whatever that meant."

"No, it's something completely different." Dominic pointed toward the corner table and the two of them scampered toward it. Carefully, he placed the box on the table. He let it sit awhile and watched as Anemone seemed to vibrate in anticipation. It was something of a surprise for him to see. She had always seemed aloof before. What was different? But he couldn't ponder it for too long. At just the right moment, he untied the bow. As the ribbons fell, the sides of the box toppled outward to reveal a small round cake on a white plate.

"Hmmmm…what is it?" she asked.

Dominic retried a napkin and fork from his pocket. "I think you should find out for yourself."

She took the utensils with a smile. She looked the cake over once more, seemingly looking for the right place to take the first bite. She finally picked a side, slid in the fork, and took her bite. Her eyes closed softly as she let out a tiny moan. "Mmmm…chocolate." When she looked back at the plate, her face seemed to delight at the trickle of chocolate that had poured out of the hole. "With liquid chocolate as well! It's lovely."

"I…I hoped that you would like it," he said, sheepishly.

"Did you make it?"

"Kind of,"

"I bet it must have been hard to make something so delicious all by yourself."

"Well, kind of. But it was all worth it!"

"I'll say!" Anemone reached down to take another bite but suddenly paused. She looked up at Dominic and asked, "Have you had any?"

"I had to eat some to find out if they were up to your standards."

"But not this one?"

"Of course not."

"Ah." She sank the fork into the soft cake and held the bite out to him. "'Say ah…'"

"I couldn't…it's your present," he insisted.

"No. 'Say ah…" I want to share and…well…I always wanted to say this to someone," she said. "I'm the doctor and you'll do what I say."

In the end, he couldn't resist. Dominic let her feed him the bite. The light yet sticky texture began to melt in his mouth. He found it to be a bit too sweet. But he could tell that she loved it just the way it was from the way she seemed to relish each bite. "So you're really happy with it?"

"Absolutely!"

It was at that moment that he noticed the chocolate smudge on her cheek. "You have something on your face," he said shyly.

"Hmm…where?"

Dominic reached out and wiped the smudge away with his thumb. She let out a slight gasp and blushed. Though young, he realized that he had never seen anything so charming in his life. Before he could stop himself, he pushed the cake plate to the side, leaned across the table, and kissed her on the cheek.

He didn't quite know how long he had been at it before he heard her whisper his name. "What is it?" She pointed toward the door. Dominic twisted around to see the horrified face of the Doctor.

"I guess the party's over now," said Anemone.

* * *

"You can't go near her for the next month. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," said Dominic.

His superior just stared at him for a few long moments. Dominic did his best not to squirm under the pressure. He had apparently been in the wrong, but he wasn't going to act like a child. His superior finally sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you. Why do you want to spend so much time around _it_?"

That word was the only thing that made Dominic cringe.

* * *

"You must not accept anything from him anymore. Do you here me?"

"Yes," sulked Anemone.

"Good." The Doctor turned to leave, saying, "You are a precious thing. You cannot be contaminated by the filth of the outside world."

Anemone didn't respond. She watched him leave before tossing herself onto her bed. Carefully, he traced the outline of his kiss, rubbing a red circle onto her cheek in the process.


	15. Kiss Theme 22

Title: Indiscretion

Theme: #22 – Cradle

Rating: T-ish

Disclaimer: Eureka seveN was created by Studio BONES and is distributed by Bandai. I receive no monetary benefit from this work.

Inspiration for this from a panel in the Eureka Seven manga (volume 3, chapter 8 to be exact) which showed Anemone receiving the injection and something about the moment seemed much more intimate than it seemed in the anime.

* * *

She didn't want to admit that she received some sort of enjoyment from the injection. She knew what it did to her health. She could feel it irritate every lining and send her emotions reeling into oblivion. She would become a different, not altogether likable, person, and, despite how hard she tried, she found it difficult to shake off the things she did while under its influence. It made anything good or useful that she did seem hollow in comparison.

At the same time, she relished the moment every time it arrived:

He would always seem just as nervous as the first time. As he drew closer, she could detect the faint sound of his breath become more haggard and frequent. She would, at all moments, keep as cool a pose as she possibly could. It wasn't always easy, for the elixir quenched as many problems as it started. Sometimes she needed it and sometimes she needed him.

Always, he would delicately reach out and take her cheek. Something inside her seemed to gasp each time he did this and she would fall into his touch until it seemed as if his hand cradling her cheek was all that kept her upright. Gently, he would pull her forward and ever so slowly sink the needle in. No matter how many times she received the jab, she always felt herself wrench against the prick. But near as quickly as she felt the jolt, she could feel the liquid enter her system. The rush would overtake her and she often found herself powerless in its wake. She had been known to scratch, fight, and bite Dominic until he let her go to savor the moment for herself.

And yet, once, she simply turned toward him and kissed him hard and direct on the lips. "I'll see you the same time tomorrow," she said as she turned to leave. She expected that he was still reeling from the moment. She looked back for just a moment and managed to catch a slight flushing in his face.

Those moments were perhaps the ones that pleased her the most: she left him confused, tired, but perhaps eager for the next time.


	16. Kiss Theme 13

Title: To the End of the Leash

Theme: #13 – excessive chain

Rating: K

* * *

Dominic always longed for time away from her. When the chance came up for a vacation, he took it with hesitation. And even though that trip was still work related, it was work he could only do by himself. It was work that took him out of the ship and onto the hard country. It was work that just allowed him to exist outside of his usual responsibilities. Just the thought of it was freeing.

She had bawled and writhed the moment she found out he would be gone for a week. "You can't leave me!" she screamed. "What would I do without you? What would you do without me? It's not fair!"

"Work isn't fair," he had explained with a sigh. "And you have plenty to do without me. What about your own exercises? And what about Gulliver?"

"We'll both be so lonely," said had Anemone, pouting. But her tantrum had ended, much to his relief. And a moment later, he face lit up and she said, "You'll be back before the end of the week."

"But I have to work."

"You'll find a way to finish up early and you'll come back to me."

Dominic had tried to stifle his amusement. Her face already wore the mask of ultimate triumph: wide clear eyes and a large manic grin. It looked to him as if she already believed herself to be the winner. "Even if I return early, it doesn't mean I came back to be with you."

"I only want you to come back. But if you do come back early, you'll owe me something. You'll have to be much more reverent to me in public. There will be no more of this 'letting my tired face' show and letting everyone say that I drive you insane. "

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then I'll be nicer to you in public. There would be fewer demands or things like that. But you won't win, so it's not that big of a deal."

"We'll see in a week." Dominic had held out his hand to seal the deal. The speed and strength with which she latched onto it and shook had nearly thrown off his balance. She was excited about this bet. He just knew that he couldn't let her win.

But as the days passed on, he found it hard to stop thinking about her. The flowers had just bloomed to red, white, and pink glory. The way they danced in the breeze reminded him of the way she would twirl around the room, Gulliver in her arms, as she waited for the scientists to call on her. At nights, the wind rustle into his tent like a dust devil. And even this reminded him of her abrupt fury. Somehow, he found that comforting.

Though she was everywhere he looked, he knew that he couldn't go back. He didn't try to kid himself into thinking that his reluctance had to do with anything other than pride. He knew his ego would barely be able to take her frequent boasts and taunts if he dared to go back early. He was a man and not some puppy that could be dragged around by his leash. Though they were surely tied together through the military, they were still individuals who lived separate lives. He would prove to her his self sufficiency. He would hold out.

But she still wasn't banished from his thoughts. Eventually, Dominic relegated one of his work notebooks to collecting his thoughts of Anemone. He would read over those words – alternately elated, angry, and sorrowful – and reflected on how sappy it sounded. But these were things he could barely admit to himself much less to Anemone. The words couldn't help but sound melodramatic to untested ears. And as shocked as he was by the things he wrote, he began to wonder how she would react. As the days rolled forward, her supposed reaction began to interest him more and more. On the last day, he convinced himself that he would give her the notebook. He had to tell her he felt about her and find out where they stood.

Her moping face met him upon his return. "You were gone a week and a _day_," she said.

"I had a job to do and I completed it to the best of my abilities."

"Do we have to go over this again?" she screeched. "You have a job to do here, too!"

"And I'm back on duty," he said, voice slightly jovial.

She could only snort and turn away. "So, I guess you think you won?"

"I stayed away a full week, didn't I? That was all I had to do to win, right?"

"I suppose. And I suppose I'm supposed to be 'nicer' to you now, right?"

"Yes, whatever that means. But first, I want you to check something out." Dominic dug carelessly through his bag, spilling pen and paper everywhere, until he managed to pull out the weather-beaten notebook. But by the time he looked up again, she had seemingly vanished. He scanned around the room until he saw her in the corner flinging Gulliver in the air as if he were ball. He could only sigh. Just as he was able to leave and return the old life, she was free to flee it at a moment's notice. If he wasn't bound to the leash, neither was she. All he could do was hope that she would return and listen.

All the same, he couldn't help but cringe at the puckering sounds she made at Gulliver. It sounded like kisses, but it felt more like a kiss off.


	17. Kiss Theme 09

In the Distance

Spoilers for chapter 20 of the manga

Theme: #9 - dash

* * *

There was much to feel in those dark, hazy moments: the prick of the skin, the surge of liquid into her system, and fierce pain that ached in every corner of her body. And though she had not seen herself before passing out, Anemone knew what the others saw: the wounds, new and old, and whatever of the virus that had managed to meld to her. It wasn't pretty and, perhaps worse, there was no telling if it would ever come off. The potential permanence bothered her more than anything. When she was physically "pure", she had easily imagined that she wasn't who she was and that none of what she had gone through had really happened. One illusion of normalcy allowed her to create another. _But_, she thought as her mind drifted further away from her body, _I was never really pure_.

The hazy sensation didn't leave her once she opened her eyes. Cautiously, she pushed herself into a sitting position. She was surprised by how little it hurt to do so. She ran her hands over her arms and gasped when she felt neither scars nor the mutilated remains of her flight suit. She looked down to see her favorite dress. While she knew that she should have been elated, Anemone felt a kind of slow creeping fear settling into her mind. _What is this place? _she thought as she looked out over the flower-strewn field. It was something closer to what she wanted, but she knew that what she wanted wasn't in line with her current reality.

She looked up. She could faintly detect Dominic's very familiar form on the horizon. She rose onto unsteady legs and ran forward, huffing and stumbling as she tore through the red and white flowers. She only stopped running when she felt his arms encircle her and pull her toward him. For a moment, she could have sworn that she felt his smile against her forehead. "Where are we?"

"It's here."

"But…"

"'Here' is really all that matters right now," he explained with a sigh. "The particulars don't quite matter when this is all you have with which to work."

"I…I think I understand." So she let the moment overtake her. She just let him hold her as she breathed him, experiencing him closer and more steadily than she had ever done before. Her arms found their way around him and she felt for the telltale signs of the wounds that she knew he had recently received. His coat was intact and she could not feel any bandages beneath it. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "But you're not – and I'm not – really okay, right?"

"Not by a long shot."

"Then what is this place? How can we stay in this place that won't show us the way things really are?"

"The way things really are won't make either of us feel better or give us just another moment to be together, much less together happily. And all I have ever wanted," he said as he took her chin in his hand, "was for you to be happy."

Something inside of her received his hidden message and tried to wrestle a scream or tears out of her. Instead, she smiled and said, "And all I've ever wanted was you." She closed her eyes and pressed herself forward and met his mouth halfway. Faintly, she could feel the tears stream down her cheeks but she tried to ignore them. That moment, in and of itself, was more important than any of the emotions that would well up after it.

And just as quickly as it began, the moment ended. Her eyes opened suddenly but her vision had blurred. She squinted and barely made out the various bits of machinery that surrounded her. And while her physical body drifted through the haze for a just few more seconds, it quickly wore off and began to feel a dull ache throughout her form. Despite the changes, her one thought remained the same. "Dominic?" she asked faintly. Though she received no explanation, and would not receive one for many days, her tears began to flow freely. She had not needed them to explain what was all too obvious.


	18. Kiss Theme 30

Title: Let Me Show You

Spoilers: Post Anime Series Fic

Theme: #30 – Kiss

* * *

"I don't think you should stare at them like that," he said, flicking a leaf off of their park bench.

"Like what?" she asked as she popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Dominic could only shake his head. In general, he had no issues with people watching. He just felt that there was a subtle art to it. He didn't like making random people uncomfortable because of his mere presence. So he kept his gaze short and at askance. Anemone, on the other hand, had no issue with gawking at every weird thing she saw. She also had no issue with announcing her disgust or amazement to an entire park.

"I just don't see what you find so interesting about those two."

"Oh, its just so horrible," she said with a sigh. She placed her bag of popcorn to the side and leaned in toward him. "Have you ever seen such a horrible kiss?"

Dominic looked across the sidewalk toward the other couple. They were obviously in their own, heated world where passionate park displays were perfectly acceptable. It wasn't necessarily his style but he wasn't the kind of man who begrudged other people's happiness. "I don't really know. It's not the kind of think I pay attention to."

"Well you should," she said, "It's super important." She leaned in closer and said, "Just look at their body languages: he's kind of loose and slippery and she's as stiff as a board. They're not even touching anywhere besides their lips. And that itself is a disaster area! He's kind of pushing his mouth on hers, and she's just accepting it like its no big deal? And if I see his tongue one more time, I'll scream. It should be in a mouth and not on a chin!"

As Dominic listened to her complaints, he became distinctly aware of each fumble. What at first looked like an experienced expression of love slowly turned into an awkward first attempt at lust. He eventually had to turn aware out of embarrassment. "I see what you mean," he finally whispered.

"I was sure that you would."

"Okay." After a moment he gave her a sidelong glance and asked, "And what would you consider a good kiss?"

"Easy." She sat up straight and placed her hands on her thighs. "First, we touch. I like to put one hand on the other person's leg. As for the other hand…it just seems to know what to do."

Her had caressed his thigh. The other hand cautiously reached out and touched his cheek. Her thumb stroked his face as the hand cupped it. "Then there is the lean in. This isn't the time for goofy, kissy faces. Make eye contact and try to stay…I don't know…sexy."

As they attempted the lean in, Dominic couldn't help but notice her mouth twitch as they inched closer together. He felt his own mouth begin to twitch. Soon they were both fighting back smiles. The smiles brought on slight snickering and broken eye contact. Before they knew it, their foreheads collided with a sharp crack. Yet they continued to laugh without pulling apart. "And what's next," he asked, still giggling.

At first, she only offered a tight-mouthed nod. Once his laughter began to fade, she pushed forward and latched her mouth onto his. For a slight moment he resisted as he imagined the weight of their audience's stares. But soon the world faded as his desire began to take over and he found himself returning her kiss. Quickly, her tongue slipped past his lips and he met it with rising fervor. With one hand he caressed her hair and cradled the back of her head.

And just as soon as they began, he felt her mouth withdraw and her hand leave his cheek. Nimbly she twisted out of his grasp and retook her sitting position. "And that is how you kiss. Any questions?" She asked before eating a piece of popcorn.

"Not at all"


	19. Kiss Theme 15

Title: Morningscape

Rating: T

Spoilers: Post Anime Fic

Theme: #15 – perfect blue

* * *

The first rays of morning light crept in through the window, danced against the pristine floor, and landed directly into Anemone's eyes. She cringed and flipped over to face the opposite direction. Still, she felt the light lapping at her bare back. She rolled to her other side only to remember too late that she had moved toward the sun instead of away. "That bastard Dominic," she muttered. Why did he have to open the curtains every morning? She accepted that the dregs of his military training led him to awaken before dawn. It didn't mean that he should let that wake her up as well. And on a weekend, no less! Anyway, the damage had been done. Anemone opened her eyes and tossed away the sheet. Like it or not, she was awake.

Casually, she glanced toward the end table and plucked the pink slip from its surface. Six months of cohabitation had taught her not to toss a barely worn piece of clothing too far away as she could never know when she would next need it. As she slid it over her head, her mind flashed back to the night before and how Dominic had peeled taken it off of her. Just the thought of it sent the heat rushing to her cheeks. Yet her reaction left her feeling silly. After all, was this the kind of thing one blushed about after six months of cohabitation? But she didn't want to dwell on it. She retrieved her slippers and made her way toward the bathroom.

Her early morning routine was never that detailed: a quick splash of water to the face before brushing her teeth. She hated standing there with nothing to do but admire Dominic's housecleaning expertise. His fastidiousness had slowly been rubbing off on her and she found that she ad become more adept at picking up after herself. He had even complimented her on how well she had been taking care of things. She had been shocked as she had not realized that she had been doing anything different. Though she hated washing the sink out after her routine, she found that there was something empowering about it. It was as if she were making up for missing all of those self-reliance lessons when she was younger. Before she returned to the bedroom, she plucked a hairband from the mantle and hoisted her hair into a ponytail. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed that she was presentable and, with that, she turned off the light and left.

She glanced around the bedroom for anything that was out of place. She noticed an errant sock beneath the window. Though she only meant to retrieve the sock and leave, Anemone found that something outside had caught her eye. She looked up and sighed. She had heard various people rumbling about how the world was still changing after the Second Summer of Love. The air smelled cleaner, the vegetation bloomed lusher, and colors appeared to be richer. Though she had breathed the cleaner air and touched more radiant flowers, she had not noticed any changes with color. Yet as she looked into the sky, she knew now that they were correct. The blues that inched away from the vibrant sun grew richer and deeper with each step. She had thought that she had understood what the color blue was and how it was capable of appearing. But it appeared that this, like so many other bits of knowledge that had once seemed so sure, was in fact a lie. And as with those lies, the truth was infinitely sweeter.

She didn't dwell on this for long, however. The sudden hint of lips at the back of her neck made her jump. She turned around to see a wide-eyed Dominic with a glass of water in his hand. "I…um…I didn't know you were there," she said.

"No worries," he replied with a smile. He handed her a glass of water and dropped a couple of pills in her other hand. "I heard you rustling around so I thought I would go ahead and bring you all of this." As she took the pills, he looked out the window and said, "I knew it was going to be a great looking day today. I had to open the curtains and share that with you. I just hope that it didn't wake you up to early."

"Not at all," she said as she handed the glass back to him. She took his other hand and joined him as he stared out the window. "And it is a beautiful day."

He nodded. Dominic glanced over to her and said, "I see that you're wearing the slip from last night."

She looked at him and noticed that he was blushing. "Perhaps," she responded as she tried to stifle a smile.

"Well then, if you're not really busy with anything I…" he said before her mouth crashed against his.

Awkwardly, the wondered toward the bed with their hands and mouths already intertwined. Anemone's legs slammed against the bed frame and she fell to the bed with a thud. Dominic almost did the same but she darted up and snatched the glass from his hand before he could land. "Can't let this fall and cause a mess," she said as she placed on the end table. Dominic had taken up residence on the bed by the time she returned to her spot. Delicately, she kissed him on the cheek. "Did you ever think that life would be like this?" she asked.

"No. But who could have thought that it ever would be like this in the first place?" They both smiled and gently fell into each other's arms.


	20. Kiss Theme 11

Title: Nothing is Good Enough

Theme: #11 - gardenia

Rating: T

Potential Spoilers: None

* * *

"What are those?" she asked as she cast a withering eye toward the door.

Her tone stung so much that Dominic nearly cringed. But he didn't and he maintained a slight smile as he deposited the flowers into a nearby vase. "The woman at the shop told me that they are gardenias. I saw them and I thought that you might like some…"

"I don't like flowers, Dominic! I've told you that a million times," she exclaimed with upheld arms. She flipped off of her bed and quickly strolled to where he was standing. She eyed the flowers suspiciously and said, "I don't see why you insist on getting me flowers every time you go on a little day trip for Dewey."

"Well, your room is just so bland and…"

"The room isn't bland if I'm in it," she said. "But go on."

"Again, your room lacks color and character and I…"

"You decided to add 'color and character' to my room with white flowers?"

This time he did cringe. Momentarily, he wanted to push Gulliver from his bed and curl up there until her judging gaze fell from him and onto something else that was a little sturdier. But he knew that he couldn't back down to her. Weakness, after all, was something Anemone tolerated in no one. "Yes, they are white but I think that they are very pretty. And they smell nice."

Anemone took a tentative sniff at the air and scrunched her face in disgust. "They smell like the rest of the stinkweed you bring back here."

"Oh I'm sure that's it. You have such great taste. Why can't we all live in your pink yet colorless world," he said, momentarily unafraid to let his frustration creep into his voice.

But he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Her mouth formed a shocked "o" and her eyes widened. He had to fix this and fast. But she closed her mouth the moment he began to open his. Her eyes narrowed into fearsome slits and her hand flew out from beside her and began to poke him in the chest. "So this is a matter of 'taste', is it? I'm sure those flowers will taste just fine to Gulliver. They won't hurt him, will they?"

"I…I don't know," he stammered as he moved back away from her ever approaching form.

"And what about the oils from these flowers. Am I allergic to them?"

"I don't know."

"And who will take care of these flowers? You know that I don't have access to enough of anything to keep anything other than myself and Gulliver alive in this forsaken little room, right?"

"I know that and I don't know exactly whom…"

"That's right!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "You don't actually know much of anything, do you?"

"Anemone, I'm just trying to think of…"

"Stop thinking!" With that, her hand shot away from his chest and dashed out toward the vase, sending it sliding from the table and crashing to the ground. Dominic watched in horror as the vase crumbled on impact and sent flowers, water, and ceramic slivers and shards across the floor. Dominic reached out to pick up the pieces but Anemone pushed his hand to the side. "Get out," she said in monotone.

"But someone has to clean up this mess!"

"You get out of here and you get someone else to do it," she said. "I want you out of my sight."

"But…"

"Out of my sight, Dominic! Get out!" she screamed.

He almost fought back. But Dominic was capable of recognizing a lost cause when he faced it. He walked out without a word and didn't look back.

Had he looked back he would have seen Anemone reach down into the mess and pluck out the only unharmed flower. He could have watched her carefully inhale the flower's scent and place a discreet kiss on its unblemished petals.

He just wouldn't have believed what he saw.


	21. Kiss Theme 14

Title: Excerpts from Subject File for Number Six (Anemone) by D. Sorel

Spoilers: Tentative **Movie **Spoilers

Theme: #14 – radio-cassette player

Note: Originally, there was text here which was struck through as if someone was trying to blot out their original thoughts. Since this site doesn't support strikethough, that text is now placed in italics.

* * *

_Day 1_

Number Six (Anemone) put up a fight during testing. Unlike the younger subjects who preceded her, the subject was able to fight off the researchers and at least two guards. The subject was given a sedative and sent back to her room. Despite the sedative, the subject seemed open and alert. Occasionally, the subject's eyes would dart toward the two-way mirror and glare. If I didn't know better, I would believe that the subject could see me.

_Day 3_

Experiments went as well as to be expected. Number Six put up no struggle. The subject showed no outward sign of distress even though her sensory information was going haywire. Dr. Mathews attempted to perform an oral examination but the subject was unresponsive.

Upon returning to her room, subject retrieved a book and pen from underneath her mattress. Where did those come from?

_Day 5_

A black larva KLF was sighted in Number Six's room. The subject was aware of its presence and occasionally acknowledged it with a stroke on the arm. They conversed and laughed. The black larva KLF brought more books for the subject. I cannot tell where they may have been stored on its body. At one point, the black larva KLF noticed the two-way mirror and waved. It attempted to persuade the subject to wave but she refused to so do.

_They can see me. But how?_

_Day 9_

The books were removed from Number Six's room while the subject was participating in experiments. The black larva KLF was nowhere to be found. Tests on the books showed no signs of abnormality.

Unfortunately, the books could not be replaced before the subject returned. The subject became angry upon realizing that the books were gone and began to toss her few possessions about her room. The black larva KLF [I could not see from where it came] tried to calm her down. It gave her a book and a pen. The subject scribbled something furiously and ripped the page from the book. She pressed the page to the mirror. It read: "I know you're there, jackass! Where's my stuff?" I cannot remember ever seeing such a pair of self-possessed eyes before in my entire life.

_Day 12_

Number Six continued to be placid after the return of her books. Still, she refuses to submit to tests or give up the black larva KLF.

I visited the subject one hour before sign off with a peace offering. It was an old radio/cassette tape player and a box full of cassettes. "Do you think I can be won over with archaic human technology?" she asked. I insisted that she might find the device of interest regardless of its age. Despite her attitude, the subject did seem eager to look through the box. Her eyes grew wide each time she glanced at it.

I was able to interact with the black larva KLF. The subject says that its name is "theEND". She insisted I spell it that way. Its manner was friendly and playful. It doesn't speak our language but you feel as if you understand it when it is talking. I was able to touch "theEND". It felt like a lightly textured inflatable ball. Note: "theEND" does not liked to have its head rubbed. It bit me. The bite of the larval KLF did not break the skin nor did it inject some sort of poison. It does, however, hurt like hell. This data, however anecdotal, may be of use to someone down the road.

_Day 15_

Number Six (Anemone) appeared to enjoy her cassette player. "TheEND" would spin in circles wile she wrote in her book. She insists that it is dancing but I have my doubts. Her manner has become more calm and playful. She has been trying to get me to come into her room. She has written many notes for "theEND" to press to the mirror. All of them have been attempts at striking up a conversation between the two of us. I, obviously, cannot go over to her without prior letters of admittance. _Note: see superior about getting letter of admittance._

She blew me a kiss. _I returned the gesture._ I ignored it and went about my work.

She continues to refuse testing.

_Day 17_

Letters of admittance were acquired. I spent my shift with Anemone (Number Six). We listened to an old jazz cassette as "theEND" danced. I tried, though not necessarily for work, to ask her questions about herself. I was unsuccessful. She, however, was very adept at pulling out little bits of information about me during our little talk. She was surprisingly funny. At one point, she attempted to hold my hand. I let her do so.

About fifteen minutes before the end of my shift, she stiffened to full attention. Her eyes began to glisten and she said: "The dreamer has awakened. Sakuya, you were too good for this world." She began to cry. I tried to comfort her but she shooed me away.

Before leaving for the night, I discovered the Number Four (Sakuya) had died during her experimental rounds.

_Day 19_

Anemone continued to refuse testing. I have decided to stand by her with this, my position in this institution be damned. The Thurstons are obviously upset about this. But I have a theory about humanoid EIZO. And I will not let Anemone slip away from me before any of this is confirmed.

_Day 21_

I bought her a summer dress. I figured that she would prefer this to her experimental subject garb. And though her skin will never (happily, at least) see the light of day, she reveled in the light fabric and colors. The skirt blew at as she swirled around in a manner more befitting "theEND". "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed before falling against my chest. "And I won't have to stay here anymore?" I said no. "And I won't have to face anymore experiments?" she asked. I told her I couldn't make such promise. But she didn't sulk. She turned to her cassette player and put in her favorite tape. She held out her hands and I readily grabbed hold.

I feel like such a jerk for even giving her an inch of hope. But I can't let her drift away as the other five EIZO have been allowed. There's no reason for either of us to awaken. This dream is as good as it gets.


	22. Kiss Theme 07

Title: Appreciation

Spoilers: Post EP 37 Fic

Theme: #7 - Superstar

Note: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this post. I needed a break and the break the LJ com went through helped me get that. Hopefully, I can finish these up. I appreciate your patience.

* * *

"Just where were you today?"

Dominic didn't look up at first. That Gulliver had stopped with his incessant chirping and trilling could mean only one thing. But the silence was soon broken by the rhythmic tap of her shoe. It wouldn't be long before he would be greeted with a barrage of insults and accusations. So he placed his pen on the table and pushed the pile of papers away from him. He looked up and met her inquiring pink eyes without hesitation. "I had a lot of work to catch up on. Besides, it's not like you missed me."

"'Missing you' is the least of it," she said with a smirk. She skipped up to the table and took the seat across from Dominic. She picked up the stack of papers and flipped through them quickly. With a sigh, she placed them back in their spot. "_This _was enough for you to stick me with the barely competent 'B' team? _This _is more worthy of your time than me? All I saw was a bunch of meaningless reports about your budget and your daily activities."

"Those are only meaningless to you," he said. "To me..."

"They're still meaningless. Your only real responsibilities are to me. " She smiled as she buffed her nails against her skirt. But she suddenly stopped and her eyes shifted up in contemplation. With a jolt, she pushed forward and stuck her finger in his face. "But you may have a point. In fact," she said, "I think I should ask Dewey to give you assistant."

"Could you ask for such a thing?" Dominic winced the moment the words left his mouth. He knew all to well that recent times had been tough for Anemone. He hadn't meant to infer that she was incapable of asking for such perks for her associates. Still, he knew that he had a way of bungling this sort of thing. He was ready to take his punishment.

Instead, his discomfort began to melt as her laughter filled the room. He looked up and was momentarily captivated as she rocked back and forth in her seat. "I take it that the drill went well?"

"Oh Dominic," she said. "This was no drill! The Coralians attacked and it was, again, my job to save the day!"

Another attack! Had he been alone, Dominic would have tossed his work across the room. How could Dewey feel that she was ready for more of these things? Sure, she had done well in her first meeting against the _Antibody Coralians. But she was still reeling from her encounters with Eureka and the Gekkostate crew. She couldn't be ready for such a thing...especially without him._

He opened his mouth to speak his anger but her hand jutted out again and pressed itself against his lips. "I know what you're thinking," she said slyly. "Poor, simple Dominic! You don't know how good this was for me."

She looked to the side before reaching down and plucking Gulliver from the floor. She began to stroke him. With eyes still firmly planted on Gulliver, she began her story: "There were so many more of them this time. And they were all the colors of the rainbow. It was like thousands of multicolored balls had fallen on the town. And they bled the brightest red when I ripped them the shreds. And then the red took over and, after a while, it was all I could see."

"Anemone, I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize! I'm not finished." She exhaled deeply and went back to stroking Gulliver. "Once it was over, Dewey had me dress back into civilian clothes and we walked through the town. And you wouldn't believe it: everyone rushed out and cheered us on. They even knew my name! They would say 'you saved my son or daughter' or 'I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you'! The town was destroyed and they were covered in _Coralian gunk. But they all came out and thanked me. Can you imagine?"_

"No, I..."

"And then we reached the mayor of the town. And he bowed before me, took my hand and kissed it. This one here," she said as she stuck her left hand in his face.

Dominic took the hand in both of his and looked it over. It was as unblemished as the last time he saw it. But the proud, exuberant look on her face seemed to show that there was something special or invisible about this mark. He didn't understand it but he nodded as if he did.

"Dewey seemed altogether disgusted by the mayor," she said. "Perhaps it was just something that he could understand and I couldn't."

"He does hate weakness."

"Perhaps...I can see how he would fall from Dewey's standards. But he was also a man who could recognize when someone else had to take over a job. And he gratefully accepted our help. I mean, it was really just amazing that..."

Dominic began to tune her out as she droned on about her encounters with the mayor and civilians in the one particular town. Deep down, he felt that she understood that this was all a show. He just couldn't understand how she took joy in it. He only had slight hints about Dewey's plans but he knew that they were less than noble. And that, in the end, they needed the vaguest support of the people. They were all just pawns.

"Did you just come here to tell me how much people loved you," he blurted out, interrupting her.

For a moment, he caught the faint look of hurt in her eyes. She quickly shook it off and shot back, "I thought that you would have liked to hear about this. It's my success. It's what we've both been wanting."

"No, it's not that I didn't..."

"No, no, it's fine." She wrinkled her nose at Gulliver. She lifted him up and gave him a quick sniff. She picked him up and held him out to Dominic. "That said, if you want to show your appreciation to me, you can make sure Gulliver gets his bath this week. It's the least you can do."

"I..."

She smiled and plopped him on the table in front of Dominic. Almost instantly, the table began to tilt under his weight. Dominic hopped up and tried to steady the table. "Again," she said, "this is the least you can do."

She gave a girlish wave and ran out of the room. Gulliver's weight became too much and the table toppled. Dominic managed to reach out and grab him before the whole thing fell. His paperwork flew into the air and feel haphazardly around him. He nearly fell over but managed to pull Gulliver to his chest and use that momentum to land in his seat. He could not like that ball of mass fall to floor no matter how much he may have wanted.

She was right: it was the least he owed her.


End file.
